


How I came is different to how I leave

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akirenweek2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren Week Day 3 First Day Last DayThe time was up and it was hard to believe that Akira had only been here for a year. He felt like a completely different person. The people had changed, he had changed. It felt good





	How I came is different to how I leave

Honestly, Akira had way too much to think about when it came to that. Sojiro, Futaba. When he looked at them on his way out he had to wonder if it really had been just a year? It seriously had only been a year? His life had changed so rapidly in only a year?

What the hell was he supposed to think about most of this? He was actually sad to go. He knew he had to go back. He had a long way back but honestly Akira did not want to go anywhere. A far cry from when he had first arrived. He had been nervous more than a little scared. He had come to this place and just been worried.

And put to work the moment he had arrived too. He almost wanted to walk back up those stairs and take another peek. One last glance at it all and recall just how bad it had been when he had arrived and how liveable it was now. Wasn’t it just amusing? Amusing and cute? Cute and other things?

He had come here, cleaned that attic up. Been determined to toe the lie and do everything he could to slide under the radar and be the proper student. And from day one he never had a chance.

As upset as he knew he had people. As worried as he knew he had to have made people. He was to the bottom of his heart thankful for this wild year.

A year ago he had met Ryuji. A year ago he had learned about himself, accepted the truth of himself and been gifted in a way that had helped him get through the year. Ryuji, Morgana. Ann. They had been the beginning of this wild trip. This wild year and it felt as though he had honestly known them for far longer. How was he supposed to take this?

Could he even really take this for anything other than what it was? Akira was many things but to the bottom of his heart he was glad for the year he had. Glad he had come to this place, that Sojiro had brought him here to serve out his parole.

That they had been the ones to help themselves and save themselves. That this year had helped people, save many people. That Akira had made the friends he had. He had been unable to think about any of this last year. The concept of friends and friends like this had never crossed his mind but now this was honestly all he could think about.

And honestly it was ripping him apart the thought about leaving this behind him. Going back to his hometown. It was not the end of the world. They would still be able to contact each other but being so close to begin with- Akira had been spoiled with that.

It was a little painful knowing he would no longer be waking up here. No more friends asking him to Shibuya to hang out. No more Leblanc. Akira had been spoiled by the food. No more reading manga late into the day in the attic and curry afterwards. It was back home like it had been planned. Akira honestly could not believe it.

All the craziness, the phantom thieves, discovering and beating Shido. The truth behind the metaverse. Dealing with Akechi, having his legal troubles overturned. All of that had happened in only one year when he looked at just one year ago. When he looked at the friends and bonds he had now-

Considering when he met them and where there were now. Akira honestly felt his heart twinge in his chest. He knew he had to but that did not mean that he wanted to.

A year had come and gone so fast and so many things had changed. If he had to be honest, he was glad it had. So many lives changed because of that one night last year. So many things had changed for the better and so many people were smiling now. How could he not be happy about that? He was so damn enthusiastic about it.

“Hey.” Sojiro said after he had been lingering in the middle of the store. “If you don’t get going you’re going to be late you know. Not that I would hate you sticking around.” He laughed softly. “You were a big help but I know I shouldn’t keep you any longer than this.”

“You’ll miss me.” Akira pointed out with a smile. “You know you’ll miss me. Everything I’ve done and we’ve done.” He teased. “And it’s not like I’ll forget you and this Sojiro.”” Akira promised as he took in LeBlanc. “I’ll be back. It may take some time but I’ll be back Sojiro.”

“Huh.” Sojiro was cleaning the counter with a cloth a smile on his face. “I’ll hold you to that… and don’t worry about Futaba. You know her but I know she hates goodbyes.”

“I hate them too but I wanted to hug her again.” Akira sighed. “It would have been nice to hug her tight one last time. I only knew her for a little under a year but Futaba, everyone else means so much to me.” He ducked his head a bit as he teased Sojiro. “You Sojiro. You were exactly what I needed.”

And to think they had seriously come so far in a year. Sojiro had been so cold and unhospitable when Akira first came. A big difference to the man he saw right before him now. It was honestly amazing. Akira was happy to see it.

Sojiro had changed so much in a year’s time. Akira was touched because they had become so close and the man had taught him so much. He had his gruff side but he did care. This was the man who had bitched about Morgana before bringing a plate up to personally feed him.

This was the man that had spoiled Morgana at every opportunity. Sneaking tuna and treats to him behind Akira’s back. The man that taught him how to make coffee and curry to the point that Akira had been deemed a master in his own right. In just a year, Sojiro had warmed up to Akira. There was no sign of the man Akira had first met a year ago and he was glad for it.

He preferred the man before him. Eyes a little damp as he looked at Akira. wiping an already clean counter with broad strokes and softness on his face. He was fond of Akira, he cared for Akira and that was honestly everything that Akira could ask for.

“I know I said my thanks before.” Akira admitted. “But I want to thank you one more time Sojiro. For letting me stay here. For trying with me.” He smiled. “For letting my friends come over. For helping Yusuke out, for letting him stay over those times. For letting us know and help Futaba. For not killing us all when you leaned we were phantom thieves.” Akira laughed. “There’s so much I could tell you about but-“ He crossed to the counter and offered his hand to Sojiro. “Thank you.”

“Brat.” Sojiro grinned as he shook Akira’s hand. A warm and firm shake. “Troublesome from beginning to end. You haven’t even gotten out the door properly. And I should be thanking you too. For the things you did for me. For not giving up on yourself and the things you did behind the scenes.” Sojiro smiled. “Thank yourself for some of that. Now seriously.” He nodded towards the door. “Before you end up late. Get going, I already know I’ll see you again. Brats like you are never gone for long.”

“You’re right.” Akira laughed softly. “I’ll be back Sojiro.” It was a little painful to step away and turn towards the door but he did it anyway. He did not want to leave. Leaving meant that all of this was over and he did not want it to be over. This place had come to mean so much to him in a year. But he had to do it anyway. Even with him really not wanting to do any of that.

When he opened the door, the bell jingled and Akira had to close his eyes as he stepped out. The sound of that bell as he stepped through the door and closed it behind himself. it made it seem just so final. It was painful, it was agonizing. He really felt as though the bell signalled the end of things. The end of his year.

He missed it already. He was saying goodbye with that bell. No more coming back to LeBlanc after school or phantom thief activities. No more bell signalling the others coming over. No more attic. No more curry breakfast. All of it was over and finished with. Akira was more than a little sad about it.

He sighed and stepped forward, time to get on his way and say goodbye to Yongen-Jaya with every step. He would be back eventually but for now he had to leave. It was going to be a long while before he could return.

Akira blinked a few times, his eyes were itching him. He gave a soft laugh as he looked both ways. Trying to see which way to go. This was his last time here for a long while so he had to make it count. He could not waste time and he had to see everything for the last time.

“Boss wasn’t joking about you being late you know.” Morgana pointed out from his shoulder. “Get a move on already!”

“For someone that insisted he is only tagging along.” Akira smiled. “You’re being very noisy. You could have stayed behind don’t forget that.”

“Yeah but someone needs to keep looking after you.” Morgana sounded so pleased with himself too. Akira smiled and nodded his agreement as he hesitated on which way to take. “You know if you don’t get walking you won’t be able to see anything.”

“Good point.” Akira sighed before he turned towards the bath house. He remembered the first time he had went there. The comments Morgana had made, the things he had thought to himself. stumbling across the laundry. Feeling lucky when they realized that things in the metaverse that were simply nasty could be restored so easily. “I’m going to miss this place.” He said softly when he stepped up to the closed bath house door.

“We spent a lot of time here.” Morgana agreed. “Here and the laundry. Even the times we had Kawakami help us out doesn’t dip into the times we needed to be here.”

“We were here often.” Akira moved to the open door for the laundry and smiled. Even now the machines were hard at work. “We got a lot of stuff done.”

“We spent a lot of money too.” Morgana pointed out with a huff. “Think about that one. We spent a lot of money here and the bath house but it was worth it.”

“It was like a reward.” Akira moved back to the bath house door before he stepped to the side to the vending machine. He shook his head when he saw that it was already sold out. He was unsurprised. He was usually lucky to snag a drink as it was but it was never stocked the way other vending machines were. “The amount of times Ryuji and I came here.”

“And you and Yusuke and all three of you.” Morgana recalled. “I guess you guys really do like in there. Or at least Ryuji does. Or maybe just all of you. I think you went at least every week. Several times.”

“I like the feeling and going on rainy days is nice.” Akira sighed as he recalled. He gently touched he vending machine before he sighed and stepped away. “But it is bye for now. I’m going to miss it. Besides old guys there rarely had people there.”

“Which you guys used to your advantages I bet.” Morgana scoffed. Honestly it’s like you guys don’t have any shame. From you to Ryuji.”

“Hey we paid good money to go in. should take advantage of that.” Akira laughed softly. “And come on Morgana. My skin looked incredible.” He gently pinched the skin on his cheek and smiled. “I think it still looks incredible. All those various baths and the things they put in them. I’m sure my skin is still glowing.”

“Because you hopped in the baths last night so whatever salts they put in there must still be having an effect.” Morgana sniffed before he laughed. “Come on Joker, it’s not as if this is the only place you want to see before you go.”

“You’re right.” Akira agreed. “It’s not.” He stepped away and walked past LeBlanc once more, his heart twisted as he came to the end of the street. He gave a long glance at the stores before he resolved himself and kept walking.

One more turn and all too soon he stopped by Sojiro’s house. Even while he had not lived there. The house itself represented a lot for him. Futaba, he had saved Futaba here. So many things had happened because of this house.

“Thank you.” He told the gate with a smile. “I never lived here but I in the end came over fairly often. I hope I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Sappy.” Morgana sniffed. “Can’t help yourself can you?”

“No not really.” Akira laughed as he stepped away. He gave a long sigh before he continued to walk. This time he stopped right next to the supermarket. “This place really helped us out. Many pinches we escaped thanks to their deals. Many last minute celebrations were pulled off because of this place right here.”

“Well I guess that’s true.” Morgana muttered. “Most of the metaverse things we used did come from here and their seasonal items did help us out. Also the times we had to run out and get things to have thief parties, we rarely went further than here.”

“Exactly.” Akira said softly as he committed the place to memory with a sigh. “I came here with Ann, with Yusuke. Sent Ryuji here or came myself. Stopped here on my way to Sojiiro’s to see Futaba. This place is very important to me.”

“To us.” Morgana said softly. “Come on we can’t linger.”

“Oh my.” The old voice said the moment that Akira moved a little further down. “Is it today that you’re going home young man?” He had been here so often. This little second hand shop had really helped Akira out in so many pinches.

“Yes.” He said softly. “Today I leave here and return home.” He looked over the shop with a smile. “I had plenty of fun this past year and I’m certain I visited you many times.”

“You were such a good customer, so many things you took off my hands that I never thought I would get off my hands.” She laughed softly. “Here, they hopefully aren’t expired but a little something for the journey.” Before Akira could say anything she was pressing a red snack into his hands. Her hands were cool and wrinkled but he was so touched he could only nod and smile.

Then he had to laugh when he saw what he had been given. “Thank you.” Akira laughed before he bowed. “It’s been a pleasure frequenting your shop. I really hope we meet again.”

“I hope so.” Her laugh was soft but it warmed him. Akira was smiling as he walked down the street.”

“What was so funny?” Morgana asked when Akira glanced upwards to the batting cages. He had gone up those steps many times. He had enjoyed a good year getting some exercise and practice in.

“Well not so much funny as in ironic.” Akira lifted the snack up high to show Morgana the wrapper. An old relic of sorts. “Remember these?”

“What the hell?” Morgana was excited as he leaned out the bag to get a closer look. “These are those phantom thief wafers!”

“I know.” Akira laughed softly. “They were actually pretty nice. It was a shame they disappeared from stores after our disgrace but it is truly ironic to get these now. I’m leaving and taking a relic of the thieves with me. Pity I could not take a bag with me home. If I knew they were going to run out.” Akira muttered. “I would have bought a bag with the latest expiration date to eat along the ride home.”

“Joker.” Morgana sighed loudly. “You’re hopeless. You know that? You’re seriously hopeless.”

“So I’ve heard but I’ve heard cocky and reckless more than hopeless so there has to be hope for one such as me.” Akira teased with a laugh. As they walked further he smiled at the policeman at the corner. It was the same one he had seen when he had first arrived. Look how little things changed. “I guess this is his beat.” Akira said softly. “He was always here.”

“Not always friendly either.” Morgana muttered. “And did you know that at night he smokes a ton? I’ve seen him at night smoking away without a care.” Morgana huffed. “And he drops them on the ground afterwards

“Oh?” Akira gave the policeman a long look before he laughed. “Well these things happen. But Morgana how long were you watching him to see his discarding habits?”

“Way too long.” Morgana huffed. “Besides, not much to do or see at night. He is usually the one around. Except for his partner.”

“I don’t think I ever saw him with a partner.” Akira admitted. “You saw more than me.” He said softly.

“Well I was outside and you were obeying the curfew so…” Morgana trailed off before he laughed. “You weren’t missing much. I guess there isn’t much to do in this area to begin with. Nothing really troublesome to start.”

“Well this was the base of the phantom thieves.” Akira pointed out. “Not to brag or anything but this area really is a kind of a big deal.”

“Well yeah fine well that’s over now.” Morgana huffed. Akira laughed before he shook his head and continued walking. “You said goodbye to the doctor are you sure you don’t want to take a look at her again? Say goodbye again?”

“I already said goodbye firmly to that terrifying place.” Akira dismissed with a sigh. “A healthy person shouldn’t hang around a clinic so much you know and I’ve had enough of test trails. Besides.” He closed his eyes as he recalled her. “She’s fine, she doesn’t need to have me kicking about for any longer she’s going to be just fine.”

“Talking about the clinic honestly makes me remember something else.” Morgana laughed softly. “The cinema that was always closed until we took the request. Futaba liked going there didn’t she?”

“That’s because it was so close.” Akira snorted as he recalled. “But for such a small cinema.” He closed his eyes and recalled how it felt to attend with Futaba. Sometimes he had went with Yusuke too. “They showed some fairly nice movies. Not just that, as a cinema it was pretty decent.”

“Yeah.” Morgana sighed. “I really liked the smell of that place.”

“You like the smell of every place.” Akira rolled his eyes. “And I don’t know why you were so attached to the popcorn when you didn’t even like licking it.”

“Smell is one thing, eating is another and I don’t want to eat that. I would rather just smell it. Smell and watch the movie along with you guys.” Morgana laughed softly. “Are there movie theatres for you back home?”

“Exactly what kind of place do you think I live in?” Akira laughed softly. “Listen just because it’s far away doesn’t mean that we don’t have anything.” He rolled his eyes. “If anything…” He trailed off when he recalled. “We have the same things, just less crowds.” He smiled. “You’re going to like walking around with me after classes. The festivals too. We can even head down to the beach once you don’t mind the walk… well I’ll be carrying you or using the bike so once I don’t mind.”

“You don’t really talk about back home. I don’t think you ever have.” Morgana said softly. “This has been the first time I’ve ever heard about you talk about it like this. I just assumed based on what I overheard that we would be roughing it a bit.”

“Listen we lived in an attic.” Akira rolled his eyes. “My parents have a house you know. that’s where we will be staying. A house, a proper bed.” He smiled. “No café but a nice table and counter. A nice yard. Stores in walking distance but we do have towns around. I’m actually looking forward to seeing what might have changed when I was gone.” He admitted. “It… I just couldn’t talk about there was I was here. Now that I’m going back. Thinking back to there doesn’t feel as painful.”

“Leaving home was that painful huh.” Morgana said softly. “I’m sorry Joker but at least everything was cleaned from your record and Shido paid for all the stuff that he did.”

“Yeah.” Akira breathed out a sigh of relief. “I never really thought about you know…” He paused as he ran his thoughts over. “I never thought about helping me. I was just thinking I wanted to help out everybody else. Even with Shido I was thinking about making him pay for everybody. Not just me.” He paused before he laughed softly. “But I’m glad I got justice for me, that everyone got justice for me too.”

“As if we could do anything else Joker.” Morgana scoffed. “Who did you think we are anyway? We’re the phantom thieves and we have everyone’s back. We’ve gone through some stuff you know. gone through it and made it through together. Because we have each other.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed as he took out his train pass. He held it tightly in his hand before he sighed and swiped it. “We really have gone through some stuff. You know when I came through here for the first time I was hoping I wouldn’t get lost. That I wasn’t late or anything.” He recalled with a laugh. “It’s funny when I think back to that. Right now I just wish that I had a few more seconds as conflicted as I am.”

“You don’t want to go home?” Morgana asked softly. He moved about in Akira’s bag before he spoke again. “That’s understandable.”

“Well.” Akira sighed as he walked through the Yongen Jaya station. “Honestly I miss some parts of home but I’m not attached to Tokyo that much. Places really don’t mean much.” He shrugged. “Like honestly Mona, it’s not the place that I’m going to miss. It’s the people. It’s the experiences. I enjoyed the place because of people.”

“Because of- oh.” Morgana gasped. “Because of everything we’ve done. Our marks are everywhere. Our memories?”

“Every store I went to with Ann. Every place I went with Ryuji. All the talks I had various places with Mishima.” Akira swallowed. “Everything we did back in the beginning when we were beginning to figure the Nav and the metaverse out. The places we went to explore. The places we went to celebrate. I think about those places, I keep thinking about those places because they matter.” He said softly. “Because of the people I went there with. Tokyo would be boring without everyone.”

A soft applause made Akira jerk around. He swallowed and glanced around before his eyes focused on the person waiting behind the wall he had paused by. pale skin, tall person. Blue hair and eyes he knew so well. “Perfectly put Akira.” Yusuke said softly.

“Yusuke.” Akira swallowed before he smiled. “You’re seeing me off?” This meant so much to him. As heart-breaking as this was, it was good to have Yusuke walk him off this time. Last time, he had denied Yusuke this.

“Yes.” Yusuke said softly. “Once you are permitting me to do so.” His gaze was searching and it made Akira hurt for the past and his blunders. “May I accompany you Akira?”

“Yes.” Akira whispered. “For that time- Before.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Yusuke. I should have, things may have been so different if only I had opened my mouth and told you back then.”

“They may have.” Yusuke agreed before he offered his hand. Akira smiled and took it. Holding hands in their out clothes. It was so familiar and he loved the feeling of Yusuke’s hands in his. It was nice, it was perfect and he never wanted to take his hand away from Yusuke’s own. “But this is now, we have to stop living in the past. We just have to make certain that we do not repeat past mistakes.” His narrowed gaze let Akira know exactly what Yusuke was thinking.

“I’m not going to do that again.” Akira promised. He squeezed Yusuke’s hand in his as they walked towards the train line that would take them to Shibuya. “I can’t say sorry enough. I- I can’t say I regret it because I had no choice in the matter. I had to turn myself in.”

“I know.” Yusuke’s tone had dipped. “But that night. You know exactly what I’m talking about Akira. even though I was there, you might as well have spent that time alone because you did not confide in me. Do you know how I felt afterwards when you were gone?”

“You told me.” Akira said softly. “But I’m sorry Yusuke. I’m so sorry. I’ll never be able to say it enough.” He swallowed. “It killed me having to leave that note but I feel somehow that even that was not enough to carry across my thoughts.”

“Even now I don’t think you know how I felt during those moments.” Yusuke fell silent as they descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom he squeezed Akira’s hand and started to talk once more. “I was horrified. I felt as though you did not trust me. I understood your thoughts through the letter. As scrambled as they were.” He scolded.

“They were all over the place weren’t they?” Akira laughed softly. “I mean I know that you suspected that something was up. you’re not dumb after all.” He pointed out with a laugh. “I knew that you suspected something by the time you went home. Just that you had never suspected…” He trailed off with a wince. “This.”

“Exactly.” Yusuke muttered before he shook his head. “I never thought that it could happen. Getting the letter from Boss and then having to read that over and over again while we were separated from you. New years day without you. After everything.” Yusuke looked away. “It was painful.”

“You told me.” Akira whispered softly. “And Yusuke I can’t say sorry enough.” He wanted to soothe his boyfriend right now. He wanted to hold his face, touch it the way he did the way he did when they were alone. Because promises had been made between them. Akira had honestly messed up in December. After all his hard work, after everything he had done and how far he had come with Yusuke. He had almost lost it all in an attempt to protect him.

Ann and Ryuji had been on his case the moment he came back about that. He could hardly blame them. He blamed himself honestly. He had been so stupid, he had been trying to protect Yusuke, keep him from worrying but getting the news with everyone else had rocked Yusuke harder.

The first time he had met Yusuke had been because Yusuke had been pursuing Ann. An entertaining tale that Ryuji enjoyed to pull out to tease Ann with. Honestly, Akira liked to look back and think about how Yusuke had come into their lives.

Chasing after Ann. Confronted by himself and Ryuji then chased by all of them because of his connections to Madarame. Pushing Yusuke and being pushed back, unwrapping the layers to his true self. Akira had thought Yusuke beautiful when he first saw him. Beautiful, haunting, everything that was worthy of being painted.

He still thought those things but he knew the Yusuke that others did not get to see. He saw Fox and Akira was already mourning the loss of that. He had loved to see Fox in action walking around the metaverse or fighting shadows. There had been something soothing about looking around and seeing Yusuke’s mask.

There had just been something incredible in the way Akira used to look behind him and see Yusuke’s mask in the Mona van. That was back when it was just the five of them. Akira still had fond memories of that time. Meeting up with Yusuke in Shibuya and going off to fight shadows or to explore a palace.

Not that Yusuke had always sat I the back when Akira was driving. Everyone had taken turns in the front seat to keep Akira company. Ann was a person that would try to grab the wheel if she thought Akira had no clue about what he was doing. Ryuji would joke around and put his feet up. Akira would joke around the most with Ryuji in the front seat.

And Yusuke well… Akira did play favourites. He and Yusuke carried on conversations or they sat in silence as Akira drove and Yusuke sketched. Sometimes that was how their explorations went. Akira driving and keeping his eyes on shadows or things to investigate. Yusuke sketching pages and pages of things. Ryuji in the back silent or talking to Ann.

Akira had fond memories of those days. Sometimes Yusuke would pull him into a deep conversation. Conversations where Akira could drive and focus at the same time on the tracks and shadows. Sometimes he would see something and Akira would pull over so they could investigate. Morgana always bitched about that.

Most people did because usually when Yusuke said he saw something Akira pulled over right away either slamming on the breaks or pulling into a tight curve to spin them out and slow them down. They were never in any real danger but the way Ann and Ryuji behaved, one would swear Akira was trying to kill them all.

Those had been some rather good days. Great days and he looked back on them fondly. He had been enjoying himself no matter who was in the front seat that day. But he would say he preferred Yusuke.

When Makoto had taken over driving well, it had been a little different. Sometimes they switched it up but Makoto usually insisted on driving the Mona van and Mona was usually in support so he let it go. So Akira got to enjoy sitting in the back from time to time.

He would sit in the far back until things got hairy and he was needed. He would sit next to Ryuji or sit closest to the doors so that he could leap out quickly with no problems. He would sit next to Ann or sit behind her so they could chatter away as the Mona van weaved through or through shadows in the Metaverse.

He would chat to Haru as they sat side by side. He would have Futaba lean against him as the van rocked through mementos over the various tracks. The Mona van was a fun thing to get about in mementos in. Akira enjoyed riding as much as he enjoyed driving but when he was sitting next Yusuke, that was his favourite time.

To sit next to Yusuke. As they worked their way through the mementos floors. To either hold his hand with his own gloved one. To lean against him as they worked through the tunnels. To fall into a quiet conversation with Yusuke and get lost in it. Akira had enjoyed that.

Until a troublesome shadow made an appearance of course. Usually he and Yusuke fell into private conversations a lot and got so caught up in them that being disturbed usually made them very upset.

Yusuke was usually quick and deadly towards whatever shadow tried to interrupt him and Akira was a little ashamed to say that he was exactly the same. A memorable time that everyone refused to let go would have the be the King Frost that had flipped the Mona van right when Akira had been trying to coax Yusuke into saying something.

Having the van flip had really killed the mood and Akira had been pissed. He had not even waited for anyone else. He had surprised the King Frost too it seemed. Ann had been laughing the entire time as she waited to lend assistance. Ryuji had poked fun at him for days. Futaba refused to let it go. It still kept popping up in conversations.

Akira felt as though he would never live it down. He glanced towards Yusuke and felt his heart warm. Honestly, considering he was not hiding his feelings for Yusuke. Being ragged over that was not the worst thing that had happened. It was just nice they no longer had to worry about shadows being cockblocks anymore. Just normal people being rude. It was a good thing they no longer had daggers and swords to hand.

A good thing about that honestly. Akira sighed as he and Yusuke fell in line. The sign said the train would soon be coming and he believed them. He could count on one hand the amount of times the trains had been late for the Yongen Jaya station in a year. Two times and holidays were expected. This was not even a holiday, this was a normal day. The train would be on time.

“You know.” Yusuke said softly. “White day, Valentines day. It didn’t make up for the rest of it but it is not as if I don’t know your feelings.” He smiled slowly and Yusuke could not look away. “It’s not as if you do not know mine after all this time.”

“I still can’t believe I’m so lucky.” Akira laughed softly. “I feel so blessed to know you Yusuke. To know all of you. Every single part of you. The Yusuke others see, the Yusuke that you are and Fox.” He sighed. “I’m going to miss that tail. I had grown so fond of it.”

“Enough with the tail.” Yusuke rolled his eyes. “I never minded Japanese clothing but the mask was the most confusing thing about that but considering the other choices I suppose I got away lucky.” He smiled at Akira. “Akira.” He said softly. “It goes both ways you know. that knowing thing. I know you and I’m blessed for it. I see the Shujin student you tried to be. The normal student for everyone else. The Akira that you truly are, cocky and reckless.” Akira fought back his smile at that. “And Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “I love my leader Joker and I truly will miss that appearance of yours.”

“I will miss it too.” Akira smiled. “Everything- well not everything.” He shook his head. “So many things about the metaverse and the phantom thieves I will truly miss. Being Joker… I’m still Joker.” He said softly. “But I will miss running around with Fox by my side.”

“Well.” Yusuke said softly. “I’m going to miss backing you up in such a way. There was something about battling in the metaverse. There is nothing like it. That I know I’ll miss while at the same time I’m thankful enough about the real world. As interesting as the metaverse was Akira-“

“We didn’t really belong there either.” Akira picked up. “I know.” He smiled. “I knew that Yusuke but it doesn’t stop you from thinking a bit wistfully about well…” He paused as he looked around them. “Everything.”

“When I think back to last year.” Yusuke said softly. “I think to where I was mentally. Without you in my life and where I am now. Support, friends and inspiration a path open to me that I just have to walk on through. You pushed me to this point Yusuke.”

“I don’t know about push.” Akira laughed softly. “But I just wanted to make sure you didn’t trip on your way to destiny. I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to lose anybody and I wanted everyone.” He said softly. “To get their dream. To get better than the hand we had.” He squeezed Yusuke’s hand tightly and glanced towards the floor of the station. “Earlier I told Morgana it’s the people I’ll miss. That’s true. I’ll miss everyone. To go back, everything seems weird. Foreign.”

“Small.” Yusuke said softly. “I suspected that may be the case for you. Tokyo and the activities that we were in are no joke. It’s been a year for you but you’ve grown you’ve changed. You’re still the charismatic leader I first met but you’ve come more into your skin over time.” Yusuke said softly.

“What are you saying with leader this and leader that.” Akira lowered his tone even as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand and leaned against his boyfriend. “I’m more than that. More than Joker remember? Even though that is a part of me.” He placed his free hand over his chest and balled it into a fist over his heart. “The heart of the leader of the phantom thieves belongs to you.” He said softly. “It’s all yours Yusuke. You stole my heart, captured my de-“

“I’m still here.” Morgana coughed. “Just in case this was going to go down a path I’d rather not join you guys on.”

“Seriously Mona.” Akira rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t let me have a few moments have a bit of fun?”

“Who do you think you’re asking that question?” Morgana snorted. “Don’t get sappy in public you idiots. Message that stuff to each other don’t say that out loud.”

“But it’s kind of my last chance for a long while.” Akira searched Yusuke’s face as he spoke. “It’s going to be a long time again. I can’t help myself. I have to say as much as I can because last time I left I didn’t say anything. The period then was shorter.” Akira admitted. “But I should have said something back then.”

“And you.” Yusuke reached behind Akira to flick the bag. “Should have said something. You should have come back way before this. We were all upset over Akira and having you gone as well made it worse.”

“Yeah.” Akira said softly. “I was mourning Mona too in the-“ He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Last Christmas wasn’t everything it should have been. I was with you Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “But there was so much over our heads we couldn’t even relax and enjoy ourselves properly.”

“I enjoyed your attempts for Valentines day.” Yusuke smiled. “It was very colourful and thoughtful.”

“I got to put into words what I should have.” Akira smiled. “But you know something Yusuke? I’m glad.” He said softly. “That I had that chance and those chances. I’m glad you’re still with me.” He closed his eyes when he heard the sound of the train approaching. His hand trembled. “And I’m glad that you’re coming to see me off. After everything. After how far we’ve come I’m so thankful and I’m just so glad Yusuke.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly. His grip was so tight but Akira understood. If his hands were not trembling he would have gripped his boyfriend’s hand back just as hard.

“Train’s here.” Akira swallowed. “It’s time I guess.” He closed his eyes when the train came to a halt. “Showtime?” He asked Yusuke weakly. “I mean there are some things about home I’m looking forward to.” Akira said softly. “And honestly I knew this, I knew it was coming down to the last day. I know this is the last day.” He said softly. “The last few hours.” He swallowed. “But it’s the little things like this that makes the leaving and the goodbyes real.” He said softly as he glanced behind him. “This is it. Goodbye Yongen Jaya. For a while at least. Who knows how long.”

“We’ll be back. Sooner or later you’ll come back.” Morgana said from the bag. “It’s not forever Joker.”

“I know it’s just with the train here.” Akira swallowed. “It feels so much more serious than it had been when we came down here. I knew this was happening but my stomach still jumped just now.” He shook his head. “How sad this entire thing is isn’t it Mona. Yusuke? Am I getting cold feet?”

“No.” Yusuke said softly. “This is normal Akira. it’s been a year, so much has changed for you and us all. You don’t want to say goodbye even though you know you’ll see us again.”

“I know I can come back but just knowing that I can’t come back next week. I can’t walk through here tomorrow.” Akira sighed before he pulled Yusuke forward towards the open train door. “It hurts. This is it. Until next time who knows when that is going to be.”

“Akira.” Yusuke rasped. Akira smiled at his boyfriend. He knew that if they were not in public. If they were not surrounded by so many people. His boyfriend would have pulled him towards him and kissed him. He knew that and he was sad that they could not be alone and he could not take the comfort of a kiss from Yusuke.

“It’s okay.” Akira said softly. “I still have you with me for a while longer.” He squeezed Yusuke’s hand as he pulled him to an empty seat. He sighed softly and tried to pretend that it was enough. Not enough but better than being on his own.

X

“Shit.” Akira laughed softly as they stepped out. “You know. it’s so funny being back here and having to leave here at the same time?” He asked Yusuke as they began to walk. “So many firsts here. The first time I came here, the app. The Nav. The guy I told you about. He tossed it on my phone and I saw Arsene for the first time. It was…” He snorted as Yusuke grabbed his hand. “Seriously creepy.”

“I met you in this station as well.” Yusuke said softly. “Chasing after Ann. I met you and Ryuji and my life changed.” His smile was soft. “For the better. You’ve been changing me, assisting me and with every step I take I realize just how far I’ve come. That’s after you keep prodding me of course.”

“You were so pretty. Like a painting.” Akira teased as they walked through the crowds. “That’s not it either. Makoto, we realized she was stalking us in this station.” He laughed softly. “I kissed you at the back of the underground mall.” He teased Yusuke. He got a soft laugh in reply. “I had been so scared.”

“Your hands had been cold at the time.” Yusuke agreed softly. “Shibuya has been a place of great success and great frustration for us. When the walkway was our hideout. We reall had a few enjoyable meetings.”

“There was something about that. It was so simple.” Akira agreed with a laugh. “I kind of miss that part of it. The school, the walkway. We really did make these places our own. Investigating the metaverse. Running around the metaverse and coming back and trying to live normal lives.” He laughed softly. “You were the closest I ever got to normal Yusuke.”

“Nothing about any of us is normal. Not the entire thing anyway. People see what they want to see. With each other-“ Yusuke said softly. “We were able to be our true selves and that was what was important then and it is what is important now.” He smiled. “Every moment that I had with you Akira. it was worth it but we knew from the beginning-“

“That I had to go home.” Akira agreed. “It sucks that you were at Kosei and I was at Shujin. It just feels like I lost more time. I could walk around the school with you. I couldn’t be your solace when you needed it. You couldn’t come and look for me at lunch or during breaks. I couldn’t walk around and look across and find you.” He sighed heavily. “And now I’m going to be a third year somewhere else.”

“But after that year.” Yusuke said softly. “That’s what is important. I never thought you to be one to stay chained to one place. Especially when you don’t want to be there.”

“But it’s so far away.” Akira reminded Yusuke. “And my grades may be good but I have no idea what I really want to do. I’m not Ryuji.” He laughed softly. “I enjoyed sports and-“ He closed his eyes. “I think I’m a little shy and more than a little nervous about trying to be on a team again. Everyone threw me aside because of Shido. No one asked questions. There was never a chance for justice. Even with it cleared up I don’t think I can happily jump again.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly before he sighed. “With me knowing the full story I can’t blame you. I understand if you never jump professionally again but Akira I’ve seen you as Joker. Your skills and the joy you have. The reckless stunts. I can still remember the first time I ever saw you pull off a jump like that.”

“Bet you liked it.” Akira teased while Morgana gave a loud huff from his bag. “Back at Madarame’s palace huh. I remember that.” He squeezed Yusuke’s hand softly. “That was the first time for you but I had been doing that since Kamoshida. Ann was used to it, Ryuji too. He thought it was cool. I remember thinking that I actually had a chance.”

“Really?” Yusuke paused. “I had been so caught up in watching your reckless jump. I can’t imagine what my face must have looked like.”

“Oh well you see.” Akira laughed softly. “It wasn’t your face. You still had the mask on.” He teased. “Yusuke. It was your hands. You tracked me with your fingers. Totally forgot about everything else. I think you didn’t even notice.” Akira gloated. “It was cute to me. Fun for me.” He admitted softly. “I soared through the air again. I had fun, I played and when I looked at you. You were looking at me.”

“It’s hard to look anywhere else.” Yusuke said softly. “Even back then you were rather eye-catching. It was hard to look away from you from the very beginning. Joker pulls at the senses. Aesthetically and of course your charisma. The one you hide.”

“Didn’t have a choice.” Akira pointed out softly. “But you know Yusuke.” He stopped and smiled. “Looking around here. Thinking about all the places we went. The first time I passed through here I had no clue. No clue what this place would be for me. For us. The friends I would see here. The moments that would be written onto my very soul.” He said softly. “I’m thankful you know?” He had to look around him then. The hustle and bustle of the people around them. “It’s so crowded that no one even notices that we are here. You can blend in.” Akira said softly. “You can blend in and disappear here Yusuke. We had a good year. I know I have to. I knew from the very beginning but I have to say goodbye to this place too.”

“Yes.” Yusuke squeezed his hand. “For a little while Akira.”

“My heart is pounding.” Akira admitted as they climbed the steps. “You know, every step I get towards that train I feel myself…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. Thank you Yusuke. I’m here trying to memorize everything.” He laughed softly. “I’m going home and it’s not for good. It’s to see my parents. It’s for one more year. I know I’ll be back for the summer. Or maybe even sooner if I can wing it. The group chat still exists. We’ll talk almost every day. I know this but-“ He paused as he reached the top of the steps. The sunlight was taunting him. “You know.” He sighed softly. “This is almost like how it was the first time I met you. Coming up the stairs and walking into the sunlight.”

“Except that there is no Ann and Ryuji waiting to capture me.” Yusuke laughed softly as he came to stand at Akira’s side. “But for right now Akira. I’m here.”

“Yes you are.” Akira smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “You are here. Thank you.” It seemed as though he would be saying that over and over for quite some time now.

“And you guys.” The voice behind him startled him right before the hand came down on his shoulder. “Are fucking late! What the hell were you two doing huh?” Akira glanced behind him to see Ryuji’s wide grin.

“Ry- Ryuji?” He demanded. He almost let go of Yusuke’s hand but the flash of blond from the corner of his eye made him turn his head. Smiling at him waiting ahead was Ann. “Ann?”

“Seriously Joker.” Ryuji was pushing him, pushing them both forward. “You really thought that we were going to let you go like that? We’ve been planning this for a while you know.” Ryuji sounded so proud of himself.

“Planning what?” Akira glanced at Yusuke before he turned back to Ryuji. “What’s going on?” He yelped when his bag became lighter. “Mona?”

“Be back in a quick sec.” Morgana laughed before he vanished into the crowd ahead. Akira frowned even as he was guided ahead by Ryuji’s pushing and Yusuke’s firm tugging.

“I have no clue what-“ He paused at the curb when he saw the parked van. It was not black. It was not the same model or anything but with the people beside it… he had an idea what this was about. “You guys.” He felt like crying. His eyes were itching. “Futaba!” He had sworn that their last moments was all he was going to get.

“Keeping this quiet was super hard.” Futaba laughed as she crashed into him. Akira released Yusuke’s hand in order to pull her into a tight hug. “Did you really think you were just going to walk away into the unknown on us Joker?”

“Yes?” Akira laughed softly. “It’s not the unknown. It’s back home you know. and this time.” He teased. “You guys know that I’m going somewhere.”

“Yeah unlike last time.” Ann muttered as Haru sighed. “But we weren’t going to just let you go you know Akira. did you think we were just going to wave you away at the station? After all we’ve been through?”

“Is this…” Akira pointed at the van. “Is that what this is all about?”

“I got my license.” Makoto was proud of herself. “I haven’t had the van long.” She gave it a wry smile. “Else we would have had it painted over by now.”

“We can work on that.” Ryuji laughed softly. “I know how to do that actually. Guy in my building been teaching the kids a thing or two. I can recommend him. He has been doing some wicked looking reworks of cars.”

“That sounds fun.” Haru laughed. “But I have to admit. I’m really looking forward to this.”

“Looking forward to…” Akira trailed off as he glanced around at his friends. “You guys are coming with me?”

“We’re taking you home.” Ann said softly. “Scenic route. You have to go home right? They never said how you had to get there. After everything we’ve done. Everything we’ve gone through. We can’t just let you leave so easily.” Ann teased. “We’ve gone through a lot Akira.”

He felt as though tears were really going to escape. “We have.” Akira agreed as Futaba pulled away. “You guys. Don’t make your leader cry in the middle of Shibuya.” He joked. They laughed together. a loud sound that echoed and caused heads to turn.

“We’re making a scene.” Futaba laughed as she yanked open the car door. “We should start to make a move already. It’s annoying enough having people tail us.”

“Say what now.” Akira scowled. “Who-“

“That’s what Mona’s taking care of.” Ryuji grinned as he moved to the van. He gave a low whistle as he looked around. “It’s not the Mona van.” He laughed as he got in. “But it’s pretty neat. Give it some time and we’ll have it customizable just like we had Mona.”

“Who did you have customizable?” Morgana snapped as he reappeared. He had a long plug in his mouth. “Let’s get this hooked up. was I supposed to take the battery out too or…”

“Get the battery! We need backups.” Futaba said from the van. Ryuji sighed as he knelt to take the plug from Morgana. “Let’s get working and let’s get out of here.”

“Oh geez.” Ryuji muttered as he moved to the front of the van. “Fine, let’s get working then. Goddamn it.” He bent over the hood as Morgana vanished again.

“Oh wait.” Ann slipped out of her jacket and tied it around her waist. She wiped her hands on her shorts before she joined Ryuji. “Remember the modification specifications? You have to lift and then twist the-“

“Wait so why are we being watched?” Akira frowned before he frowned. “Wait. It’s me?” His heart panged painfully in his chest. “It’s me but it’s you guys too?” He shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. Don’t they trust us?” He rolled his eyes. “Or at least me after everything I’ve done? We’ve done?”

“They want to have us under observation. Sae-san tipped us off when we were making plans. There is nothing wrong with that.” Yusuke said softly as he pulled Akira towards the van. With a laugh Makoto moved towards the drivers seat. “We knew what we wanted to do, we just had to plan around them like we’ve always planned around them.”

“What a troublesome bunch we are.” Akira tsked. “And Sae-san encouraged this?” He had to laugh softly. “Well. She does like us. After everything that we have done, I guess she grew fond of us.” He leaned over to ruffle Futaba’s hair as she rifled through her bag on the floor. “I can’t believe Sojiro’s okay with this.”

“He made the snacks. They are in the back.” Futaba gloated with a grin. “Everyone’s parents or guardians seem to be pretty cool. Besides this seems like a much better send off isn’t it?”

“Oh!” Makoto called from the front seat. “It sounds better already Ryuji!”

“Someone take this thing from me!” Morgana’s wail was loud. “It’s heavy!”

“Back up secured.” Futaba crowed as she got up from her seat. Akira was left softly laughing and shaking his head. The nerves and dread that had been surging up time and time again because this was his last day. They were easing as the phantom thieves around him. Kept being themselves drawing him into the pace that were their own.

“I’m not even mad.” Akira laughed softly as he looked at Yusuke. “You knew, all of them knew. Who knows for how long. Maybe you guys were planning this since after Christmas.” He smiled. “I don’t mind. This is perfect. This alone feels so right Yusuke.”

After everything that had happened. The thought of you returning home. Just the way you had arrived.” Yusuke shook his head. “It was repulsive to us all and we didn’t want to let go of you just yet.” There was a slam from the front of the van before Ann then Ryuji got in. “We knew what we wanted to do but it was a fairly maybe situation until last month.”

“Tell me about it.” Ann groaned. “I was a little prepared for Haru’s offer of a limo home. Totally in style and stuff but it kind of cut into what we were going for here. Then Makoto and her sister-“

“Pulled through for us!” Ryuji laughed as he helped Futaba who was carrying Morgana into the backseat. Akira watched Ryuji visibly give a headcount before he closed the van door. “I’m glad we managed it Akira. it didn’t seem right to just let you quietly leave our lives. That’s not how we do things. We might not be running around in the metaverse anymore.”

“We might not be in those outrageous costumes and hunting down scummy adults and people with twisted desires in the metaverse.” Ann said softly as she joined Futaba in the back and made room for Ryuji.

“But.” Yusuke said softly as he took Akira’s hand in his. “We are still the phantom thieves. Even with our operations halted.”

“Embarrassing you guys.” Akira muttered as he used his hand to wipe away the tears that had sprung up. “But thank you. I can’t begin to fully explain what all of this-“ He glanced outside with a smile. “Means to me. A year ago when I came here I just wanted to keep my head low. Serve parole and get back. A year later and I have all of this.”

“Damn right you do.” Ryuji cheered as Makoto started the engine. “You know, a year ago when we started the thieves I never thought we would be here. We’ve done so much. We’ve come so far. Helped so many people-“

“Saw so many things improved ourselves!” Ann interrupted. “And you know what? I can still remember sitting at that dinner with the three of you and trying to figure out where we go from here after Kamoshida. I can still remember everything from back then.”

“Yes you two treated Morgana and I horribly.” Akira recalled only to bring laughter from the others. “The plate you brought back for me to eat was disgusting. I learned to never trust the two of you again.”

“That’s all you got from this? For real?” Ryuji demanded while Futaba laughed. Her face was rosy from her continuous laughter. Makoto and Haru were giggling in the front seat as Makoto slowly guided the van onto the highway. “How about the promises we made to each other there?”

“Oh I remember them.” Akira smiled as he faced the front. He felt warm all over and secure. Yusuke’s hand was in his and he was remembering everything. “Everything we did, how far we came. The promises we made to ourselves and each other. How close we’ve come. The understandings we came to know. I remember them all.” He grinned. “Every single part of the phantom thieves. From the beginning to now, the goodbye.” He smiled. “They may have made us disband but we will forever be the phantom thieves. We just no longer have the tools we used to have.”

“As though that will stop us.” Yusuke scoffed. “We are masters of improvisation. We have all this time to figure out how we will continue our work without the Navigator and the metaverse.”

“Exactly.” Ryuji laughed. “Right on! We can even do it along the way! Brainstorm! Because to get to Akira’s place is a long trip after all right? And we’re taking the scenic route.”

“The scenic scenic route.” Ann corrected. “We’re stopping along the beach on the way. That’s why I told you to pack your swim clothes.”

“I remember stop nagging Ann come on- Ouch! Mona! Don’t do that.”

“Apologize!”

“Aw come on you two we literally just got going.” Futaba complained.

“The open road, you guys with me.” Akira turned to Yusuke. “This is it. This is exactly how to end the chapter for us. Because the story of the phantom thieves isn’t finished is it.”

“As long as you are here Joker.” Yusuke whispered as he pressed his hand against Akira’s chest. “And as long as you stay you and we believe in you. The phantom thieves will live on. Just take a hiatus here and there. There is nothing wrong with that. What matters is that we face these things together. that we don’t let each other be alone. I’m here Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “And the rest of us. We’re here by your side and you’re free. No charges holding you back. No parole holding you down. We’ve won.”

“Yes we have.” Akira leaned in and gently pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s. he had to pull back and press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he gently brushed his lips against his. “We won and we’re free. All of us are and it’s not only that.” He smiled. “We’re together, we won’t be lonely no matter how far we go.” He laughed softly. “All the nerves are gone.” He confessed. “Right now, all I can think about is showing my place, my town to you guys. Who knows.” Outside, the sky was clear. “We might find something interesting back home.”

 


End file.
